<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a surprising night, and a good morning by muy_magical_moose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533389">a surprising night, and a good morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muy_magical_moose/pseuds/muy_magical_moose'>muy_magical_moose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muy_magical_moose/pseuds/muy_magical_moose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad mission leads to some Bucky-Reader comfort. Just self-indulgent fluff. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a surprising night, and a good morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re laying on your bed, face up, watching the new video ceiling that Tony just recently had installed in the tower. You can play any video you want, but at this moment you decide to have the ceiling reflect the stars. It’s too cold and too cloudy in the city to go watch the real thing, a habit that you picked up after difficult missions. That, and blasting all kinds of music helps your mental state more than you can ever say.<br/>This mission was nothing special, just tracking down more hydra goons to stop their operations. What you noticed is that it hit everyone more than it usually does, something you’re not too surprised about. This facility was active, and the prisoners were all in bad shape. Even though you helped to save them all, it was just a depressing day. <br/>You noticed that it affected Bucky the most, which makes sense. You know he has a really hard time seeing a facility like that, having lived in them for almost 70 years. You wanted to say something, but you know he prefers to keep to himself. You didn’t want to overstep your boundaries. He went right to his room after returning, and so did you. You didn’t have any energy to do anything else. <br/>You picked a playlist that’s happy and upbeat, but eventually decided to dip into the playlist with slower and more sad songs. It’s quieter than the music you were playing before, and that’s what allows you to hear the soft knock on the door. Thinking it’s Steve telling you to turn it down again (sometimes he can hear your music through the soundproofing), you open the door to apologize, but you choke on your words because it’s Bucky standing there, awkwardly taking up the doorway. </p>
<p>~”hey, Buck, what’s up?” you said gently, seeing the redness under his eyes. <br/>~”I just… I just heard your music and I … don’t want to be alone right now.” he said, looking at the floor with a sense of shame.<br/>~”Oh… of course Buck, that’s fine. You can come in.” <br/>Moving aside to give him room, he entered and awkwardly looked around. He had never seen your room before, but he found it oddly comforting. <br/>~”Why is your ceiling moving?”<br/>Laughing at his complete bewilderment, you tell him “Tony just had it installed for me. It’s like having a bunch of TV’s on your ceiling. Rich people stuff.”<br/>~”It looks really cool. Definitely not something you’d see in the 40’s.” <br/>With a soft smile now on his face, he continues to look around the room, seeing the colors you chose, the pictures hanging up, but eventually his eyes fall to you.<br/>~”C’mon old man, I have an idea…” you say teasingly, and go to lay down on the bed.<br/>He’s glad you’re not looking, because his eyes feel like they’re going to bulge out of his head. While he has been attracted to you for a long time now, he genuinely came in for some innocent company.<br/>You notice him frozen, standing where you left him. You start to laugh at how silly he looks.<br/>~”Oh my god” laughing harder, you add.. “James, would you just sit down on the bed.”<br/>He can’t help but smile at your laughter towards him, and he relaxes slightly.<br/>~”Whatever you say doll.”</p>
<p>He walks over to the bed, sits down, and starts taking off his shoes. He takes a steadying breath, and in one smooth move, lays down next to you. It’s a rather large bed, but he scoots close enough to you that you feel the warmth coming off his body. You reach over and pull the blankets over the both of you, reaching over his chest to make sure it’s covering everything. You try (and fail) to not get distracted by the slightly too small shirt that stretches over the planes of his chest, hugging his biceps, but his position, with one hand propped behind his head, doesn’t help you in this endeavor. You think he notices, because his lips rise into a smirk. You smile back, and lay back down. You open your phone, and share a video of a coral reef underwater to the ceiling system. You then hand Bucky the phone and he picks a song to play. <br/>It’s slow and sad, and undeniably old, but it brings a smile to his face. You spend the next few hours doing this, taking turns choosing music and different videos to watch. He smiles and laughs more than you’ve ever seen him do in the whole time you’ve known him, and it brings a lightness to your heart that you’ve never had. <br/>During one song, he decides to reach out and hold your hand. You look at him, confused, but allow him to pull you closer until your head rests on his chest. His warmth immediately comforts you, so you turn on your side and place your arm over his chest. He pulls your leg up and over his body, so you’re both comfortably cuddling. </p>
<p>~”Thanks for letting me in doll, I feel a lot better now. You didn’t have to.”<br/>~”Of course I did, who can resist those puppy dog eyes? I’m glad you’re here, Buck.”<br/>He smiles and starts rubbing circles into your side, and the affection makes you nuzzle into him further. You feel his stubble against your head, while he focuses on the feeling of your breath against his neck. <br/>~”Who would’ve known that you’re such a cuddler? I would have invited you in sooner.”<br/>~”You can’t go telling anyone else, doll. It’ll ruin the deadly assassin reputation. Can’t have the team knowing that I’m secretly the best cuddler in the world.”<br/>~”Oh? Is that so? I guess I’ll have to stay here longer to confirm that claim.”<br/>~”No complaints here darlin.”</p>
<p>The both of you drift off into a comfortable silence, and before you know it you’re asleep. You wake up a couple hours later, and are surprised to see Bucky still there. He’s sleeping peacefully, holding you tightly. He has moved so that his head is resting on your chest, so you start combing through his hair lightly with your fingers. <br/>He starts to wake up now, from the best sleep he thinks he’s ever had. The feeling of holding you close and having your fingers carding through his hair is too much. He sits up and gently holds the back of your neck and guides your face to his, and he kisses you. He really kisses you. He kisses you like this moment, right now, is the last moment that he’ll ever get to experience. You respond with equal passion, equal urgency, because suddenly you can’t imagine how you ever survived without him. He climbs up further so that you’re completely underneath him, and you kiss each other until you need to pull away. You’re both breathing heavily, and just take a moment to observe each other. <br/>Lips, red from kissing. Pupils, black and large that show the effect you’re both under. Eyes, bright with emotion. He smiles the sweetest smile that you’ve ever seen, and lays back down to hold you. </p>
<p>You wake up the next morning to him kissing his way up your neck, around your jaw, and finally to your lips.<br/>He flashes that perfectly crooked smile again, and whispers; ”Good morning doll.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>